


No Regrets

by solisnoxe



Series: Dimivain Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisnoxe/pseuds/solisnoxe
Summary: In which Sylvain is not known for making good decisions, especially if they involve a certain prince
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Dimivain Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> For Dimivain Week  
> Day 2: Mouth
> 
> ... all i can say is that i was possessed by the horny

In retrospect Sylvain probably should not have goaded Dimitri into a challenge to get him off in public, but if there’s anything Sylvain is known for, it’s for making bad decisions on a daily basis. He’s not even sure how they got to this point—okay no, that’s a lie, he knows exactly how they got to this point—where Dimitri has his hips pinned to the wall of a semi-hidden alcove and Sylvain’s cock in his mouth blowing him like his life depends on it. 

“ _Shit_ , Highness, where’d you learn how to suck cock?” he manages to ask in between poorly muffled moans, hissing when Dimitri only sucks harder in response and presses him even more against the wall. He groans when Dimitri finally, _finally_ , lets up, pulling off Sylvain's dick with a huff. 

“You can at least call me by my name Sylvain,” Dimitri grumbles, switching over to stroking Sylvain’s length with his hand. “And don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

Sylvain laughs because Dimitri’s right, he does know the answer to his own question. Who else could’ve taught Dimitri besides him? 

Though, this wasn’t what Sylvain expected when Dimitri had asked him to teach him how to, ahem, in His Highness’ own words “ _pleasure someone like I hear you do. Nightly. Through the wall._ ”

Anyway. Who was he to say no to a friend in need?

“FUCK!” 

Apparently he’s way too distracted by his thoughts for Dimitri’s liking, the prince going back to sucking and licking the head of his length, peering up at him beneath his lashes. _Fuck_ , that’s a pretty look on him. Dimitri makes sure he’s watching him before he slowly, teasingly slides his mouth down on Sylvain’s cock until he takes him all the way down to the base. 

Goddammit, he taught Dimitri too well.

“ _Goddess, Dimitri,_ ” Sylvain breathes, hands somehow already fisted in the prince’s hair as he struggles to not come right this instant. He bites back a shout, head knocking back against the wall when Dimitri sucks _hard_ , eagerly bobbing his head as his hand works Sylvain’s balls. 

“Yes, yes, just like that, you’re so good for me Dima,” Sylvain breathes in between moans as he thrusts into Dimitri’s mouth. Fuck, he’s being entirely too loud, but he can’t bring himself to care when Dimitri’s so eagerly taking his cock like a needy whore. Though really, it’s his own fault for making Dimitri like this, something that he gladly accepts the consequences for. 

“Fuck, can I fuck your mouth? Will you let me, Dima?” he asks, not quite begging, but close enough. Dimitri moans around his dick, pulling back a little to nod his assent at Sylvain. Sylvain grins breathlessly, affectionately stroking Dimitri’s hair before he gives an experimental thrust. Dimitri moans louder around him, looking up at him challengingly. 

Well, then. If the prince wants it rough, Sylvain isn’t going to say no to that. 

With a harsh tug on Dimitri’s hair, Sylvain roughly thrusts into Dimitri’s mouth, fucking the prince hard and fast, just how he wants it. Dimitri mewls and whines around his dick, teary-eyed as he desperately ruts against air as Sylvain uses him. His mouth is so wet and tight around Sylvain's cock, and Sylvain usually has better stamina, but fuck it's been a while since he and Dimitri fooled around. 

“Not gonna last long,” Sylvain grunts, thrusting harder with a moan. Already he can feel his release coming up fast on him, but the moment he tries to pull Dimitri off his dick, the prince just pins him down again and _sucks_. 

He barely manages to muffle his cry, hips stuttering as he comes hard into Dimitri’s hot, willing mouth. And just Dimitri takes his cum with a moan, milking him through the aftershocks, only pulling back when Sylvain gently tugs him off his softening dick. He groans when Dimitri opens his mouth with a dazed expression, showing Sylvain how wrecked he is before he swallows all of his cum, making a face at the taste. 

“C’mere,” he laughs, pulling Dimitri up into a kiss, slipping his tongue into Dimitri’s mouth and moaning a little at the taste of his own cum. “You’re so good for me Dimitri.” 

Dimitri whines softly into the kiss, letting Sylvain explore his mouth with his tongue as he rocks against Sylvain’s hip. Fuck, Dimitri’s still hard. He breaks the kiss with a devilish grin, slipping his hand into Dimitri’s trousers. 

_"Let me take care of you now."_

**Author's Note:**

> kinda surprised i got this out on time? anyways, the rest of Dimivain week is likely going to be late unfortunately, but i plan to write for all the days ^-^


End file.
